La oportunidad
by AsukaEvans
Summary: Porque hay muchas oportunidades en la vida. Algunas mejores que otras y algunas que te cambian la vida... para Lily la oportunidad estuvo presente y la esperó, para que ella la tomase y siguiese sonriendo. LxJ


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling. Mías son solo las ganas de escribir esto y la imaginacion para esta mini historia.

.

* * *

.

Nunca lo pensó…

No, definitivamente nunca pensó que aquél chico que parecía nunca ir a cambiar la haría tan feliz. Porque eso era, más feliz que nunca. ¿Cómo negarlo cuando con solo verlo sonriendo ella se sentía completa y en una paz indescriptible?

En otro tiempo se hubiese odiado a sí misma por haber caído en aquellas redes, pero es que las sentía tan cálidas que hasta estaba feliz de estar enredada en ellas. Así era James, te envolvía y luego ya no podías librarte de él y Lily había caído… Sentía que el morocho de pelo desordenado tenía total poder sobre ella, su felicidad dependía de él, y por supuesto James no la decepcionaba, la hacía sentirse la más dichosa del mundo.

Muchos se preguntaban entonces por qué ella lo había rechazado tantas veces si ahora se veía a kilómetros de distancia que lo amaba con toda su alma. Lily simplemente se reía para sus adentros y respondía con un "es una larga historia". Era en esos momentos en que ocupaba su mente en recordar todo lo que había ocurrido para llegar hasta allí, desde los primeros "me gustas Evans" y "sal con migo" hasta aquél día en que decidió darle una única oportunidad (y que el morocho no desperdició). Y Lily se reía… se reía pues recordaba todas las tonterías que había hecho su James (porque ya nunca permitiría que dejase de ser suyo, eso lo sabía), y eran bastantes, desde comportarse como un idiota arrogante para llamar su atención (bueno, en realidad ya lo era, pero lo acentuaba porque pensaba que funcionaba con todas las chicas –"_grandísimo idiota_"-), dejarla todo un verano esperando noticias o hasta simplemente no actuar en los momentos indicados. Ante esto último la pelirroja no podía evitar la risa. ¿Cómo podía ser que cada vez que James daba un paso al instante retrocediera medio? Y esto simplemente porque su morocho no sabía mantener la constancia. Bueno sí, tenía que admitirlo, insistir durante tanto tiempo era ser constante y perseverante, pero no lo era si tomaban un período corto de tiempo.

La pelirroja disfrutaba recordando todos esos momentos. Le encantaban los recuerdos y es que para ella no había cosa más hermosa, a excepción claro, del presente. Poder sentir todas aquellas cosas que ha vivido... simplemente maravilloso. Y a pesar de que algunos de los recuerdos que poseía sobre James no eran de lo más felices, le gustaba poder tenerlos en su mente. Quería poder recordar todos los momentos que pasase con su merodeador, no quería olvidar ninguno.

No. Ciertamente no lo pensó, pero darle aquella oportunidad a aquél chico de pelo enmarañado fue tal vez la mejor decisión de su vida, de aquella vida a la que le faltaba algo... algo que nunca supo precisar pero que siempre estuvo allí. Ahora quería que James nunca estuviera lejos, que nunca la abandonase. Lo necesitaba con ella... Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Bueno, en realidad no. Eso era una mentira. La verdad era que estaba empatado con la criatura más maravillosa que podría existir para ella (y tal vez esta le ganaba). Porque si amaba a alguien más que a su James era a su hijo (a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo el merodeador parecía un niño, aunque de lo más tierno y adorable –"_¿y eso qué importa si hace que me quieras?"-)_.

Y cada vez que Lily pensaba en su historia no podía evitar sonreír. No podía evitar pensar en cómo aquél morocho engreído se había metido en su vida, en su mundo, y lo había cambiado tanto. Porque cada vez que pensaba en estas cosas sentía la firme sensación de que sí, definitivamente había sido una gran decisión y una de la que nunca se arrepentiría. Es cierto, nunca pensó que sería así, pero eso le hacía sentir que su destino siempre había estado junto a James. Porque su intuición no la había engañado...

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **hola!!!! bueno, aca mi primer fic. Asi que ya saben, solo les pido una cosa, si lo leen les agradeceria muchisimo que me dejasen su opinion y cualquier critica o comentario que quieran hacer...

muchas gracias por haber leido!! espero volver pronto...

.

***+*+*Asuka Evans*+*+***

pd: este fic va dedicado a mi muy querida walpurgis boleyn que hace mil que no la veo y ya me anda reclamando, espero que te guste aunque sea un poco!


End file.
